Easy Victory
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Galvatron and Cyclonus watch a shocking newscast. AU to the g1 episode "Only Human". What if Drath had succeeded.


Disclaimer: The Transformers don´t belong to me but to hasbro.

* * *

**Easy Victory**

Galvatron and Cyclonus were starring a the picture that was shown before them

and as often as they heard what had happened, a part of them could just not believe it.

Saying that Galvatron and his second were surprised was clearly an understatement. To put it short, they couldn´t believe what they heart.

At first Cyclonus actually thought that Galvatron would shoot the poor Sweep who had reported the incident to them, before he calmed down.

Galvatron´s insanity had significantly decreased over the last time, Cyclonus admitted to himself. Only a few months ago, he may have probably actually shot the guy.

Right now the Decepticon leader was sitting on his throne, caught somewhere between anger and triumph, exactly like Cyclonus felt.

It was a few hours ago then they first heard about what had happened on earth. Ironically they found out over the human newscasts that was checked by the Decepticon troops on a regular base.

A short time later it was all over the human television.

This had to be a mistake, a fluke or some kind of joke, Cyclonus thought.

They´d had Soundwave send out Laserbeak to confirm it. Right now they were watching a video transmission that he was sending to them from earth.

And even now they could barely believe it. It just seemed impossible.

At the place where had once been Autobot city on was now nothing but a burning crater.

Autobot city had been destroyed and with it the super robot Metroplex who had been connected to the city at that time.

As far as the human authorities could tell, all of it had been annihilated by a giant neutronium explosion.

Practically every Autobot who had been on earth was gone.

According to the human media both Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were presumed dead. Both had been seen entering Autobot city a short time before the explosion.

With other words the entire war was now as good as over.

Reconquer Cybertron, with the resources of earth behind them and with the Autobots decimated and leaderless, would only be a detail.

They had won, without even lifting a finger.

And that wasn´t even the most unbelievable thing about it.

No, the most unbelievable part about it wasn´t some powerful external force or powerful new enemy, it hadn´t even been the Quintessons.

By what they had heard it had been a group of human criminals who had destroyed Autobot city.

The name that was mentioned all over again was a gangster-boss named Victor Drath.

While the Decepticons had been fighting the Autobots for over 20 years on earth alone, without ever completely defeating them, a small bunch of human had succeeded in a single day.

This was the greatest victory that they had ever gotten, Cyclonus thought, handed to them on a silver plate, this was what they had ever wanted, this was a damned emberrassment.

How could a small bunch of human criminals do so easily that they couldn´t?

He looked at Galvatron who seemed to be even more unsettled than he was. In his mind he already saw his leader exploding in rage.

Cyclonus knew they should be happy about this. Victory had been handed to them on a silver plate. Still this just felt absurd.

Imagine you just heart that everything you ever wanted and fought for was suddenly achieved from one moment to the other.

And now imagine that you yourself had nothing to do with it. That all that was actually achieved by someone you would not even have considered your equal.

That was exactly the situation they were in now.

On one side it was the greatest military victory they could have hoped for, on the other it was the greatest humiliation that they had needed this gangsters to do it for them.

Of course they had wanted to win, but certainly not in this way. Some victories were **truly** too easy.

"Cyclonus", the Decepticon leader finally said.

"Yes mighty Galvatron?"

"Inform the troops, we are starting a invasion on earth in one mega-circle.

And Cyclonus."

"Yes my lord?"

"Find and bring me this Victor Drath."

"To reward him or to kill him?" Cyclonus asked.

"I have not made up my mind yet my friend." Galvatron smiled.

"We will see."

* * *

This is a AU story to "Only human". Drath and his men actually succeed in destroying Autobot city.


End file.
